


Happy Memories

by maemusicmelody



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Nozomi and Eli got into a huge fight, but can they make up and figure things out?





	Happy Memories

The world didn't feel right like this.

Eli looked at her phone for the millionth time again that evening, same thoughts running in her mind. Should she send a text message? Would that be okay?

After all that has happened, she wasn't sure if everything was going to be alright. Nozomi probably hated her for abandoning her, right? Who cares if they loved each other when the trust was betrayed… how could that be forgiven so easily?

As if reading her mind when she picked up her phone, it vibrated in her hands and a message from Nozomi popped up. It wasn't anything special really, just a simple hello and how you doing. Still, it made Eli smile even if just a little bit.

_ How do you always text me right when I pick up my phone? _

_ We are just good like that. _

There was a bit of pain in her heart despite the somewhat hopeful response. We? Like the two of them?

It was just enough to push Eli to give it a shot. The worse Nozomi could say was no. Right?

_ Hey… can you come over tonight? _

The anticipation was killing her inside as she hit the send button and now she had to wait. Some minutes had passed but it felt like some hours with how much her anxiety was messing with her.

_ Sure. I'll be there soon. _

Then she could breath, letting out the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding in. Okay. Time to get ready. She couldn't look like a mess with Nozomi coming over. She just couldn't.

**Knock knock knock.**

The sound startled the girl, but she quickly ran to the door anticipating who it was.

“Pizza delivery, m’am.” Nozomi's voice was off pitch but Eli could still tell it was her behind the door. The joke was enough to make her want to laugh, but then the pang in her heart made the laugh get stuck in her throat.

The blonde opened the door to see the pretty purplenette, standing there with some warm looking clothing and a scarf around her neck. Nozomi had a gentle smile on her lips as she always would, but her eyes spoke another story. The emeralds weren't sparkling anymore. The seemed so dull and lifeless.

Eli couldn't help but swallow a hard gulp. She did that… she couldn't help but blame herself.

“C-come inside.” Eli managed to stammer out as she stepped aside to let Nozomi in.

Nozomi hummed a bit, acting like everything was normal-- taking off her shoes then skipping inside to plop herself down on the couch.

Eli followed her then sat down as well. There was a long silence between them until Eli finally couldn't take the silence.

“I'm s-sorry…”

Nozomi looked up and tilted her head, as if confused as to why Eli said that. “Hm?”

“I'm so… so sorry….”

Nozomi stayed silent, thinking to herself though really, she was biting on her own lips trying to hold down her own tears. “Don’t be silly, Elicchi. This is my fault.”

The way Nozomi said it only broke her heart more. Eli’s eyes were already red with tears.

“I did this, Nozomi. I did this to you.” She hiccups through her words. “I… I pushed you away. I left.”

Silence again and then a soft breath. Nozomi was trying so hard to stay calm. “You had every right to. I hurt you over and over.” A bitter laugh escaped her lips. “I was so scared of losing you that I practically forced you to leave… I can't forgive myself for that.”

“Nozomi…”

“Don't worry about me. I'll be here for you regardless. I love you and that will never change.” She turned her head to smile at Eli through the tears in her eyes. “Kay?”

“Hmm…” Eli bit at her lips to hold in her urge to break down and sob. It hurt. Everything hurt so much. “I feel… empty… like something is missing.”

“I feel the same way.” Nozomi sighed a bit, closing her eyes and leaning into the couch. Why was she even here? Just to talk about depressing stuff so she could go home even more depressed? How she wished she could take everything back… turn it back to how things used to be. In the time when they were just… happy.

“I miss you, Elicchi.” She admitted, eyes still closed as she tried not to whimper. Her heart was breaking so bad.

“I miss you too.” Eli mumbled back, reaching out hesitantly to touch Nozomi's hand.

“Come here.” Nozomi spread her arms slightly to allow Eli to curl up in her arms, which Eli gratefully accepted. The blonde nuzzled into her chest, listening to the soft heartbeat thumping quickly. “We're gonna be okay.” Nozomi wasn't sure if she was saying that to comfort Eli or herself.

“I’m sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…” Eli sobbed and at hearing Eli sob, Nozomi couldn't hold it in anymore either.

“No… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Elicchi for everything I did wrong.” Nozomi cried, burying her face in those blonde locks and taking a deep breath, the familiar scent bringing a scene of comfort. “I messed up so much… I didn't listen to your needs… I… I'm sorry.”

“Nozomi…” Eli's hands were digging into Nozomi's shirt. She didn't know how to feel. All of this was so overwhelming and confusing… it was painful and scary. She was scared. All she knew was that it felt warm in Nozomi's embrace and if she were to let go even for a second, she would spiral back into her emptiness. “Nozomi…”

“I'm here Elicchi… I will always be here…” Nozomi squeezed Eli tighter as if letting go meant she would disappear into thin air. She wasn't ready to let go. Eli is her best friend. Eli is the love of her life. The girl she wants to spend the rest of her life with. “I'll do anything to make it up to you… I know I made my mistakes… I regret every single one. I promise I'll be better.”

“Nozomi…” Eli had no idea what to say other than calling for the name she was so familiar with. The familiar warmth, the familiar voice, the familiar touch. She didn't want Nozomi to go away either, but she also didn't know how to make the pain stop. “Nozomi…”

“Shhh… I'm here. I'm here Elicchi. No matter what I am here for you. You aren't alone.” Nozomi reassured her the best she could. Even if Eli really didn't want her anymore, Nozomi wasn't planning on abandoning her. She couldn't even think of such a thing. “I'm here.”

“Zoo…” Eli managed to mumble out of her tears. The comment confused Nozomi but she would go along with it.

“You want to go to the zoo again? You and me?” She asked gently, brushing loose strands of hair from Eli's face. “We can see the cheetahs and the polar bears again, huh? That would be fun.”

A small nod from Eli and Nozomi cracked a loving smile. “Okay then. The zoo it is.” Nozomi pulled Eli up closer to her and kissed her forehead. She wasn't sure if Eli would be comfortable with it, but Nozomi couldn't help it. She wanted to comfort Eli and let her know she loved her still. “Zoo and we can get more stuff toys. Maybe they'll have a cheetah plush this time. Last time they didn't.”

“y-yeah…” Eli managed to respond, but barely. This was too much. It hurt… but the thought of going to the zoo again with Nozomi… it made her happy.

“Happy memories…” Nozomi cooed softly, her voice almost shhhh-ing. “I'm sorry Elicchi. No more fighting. Let's learn from our mistakes and not make the same ones. I want to make happy memories with you.”

“Happy memories…” Eli liked the sound of that, but was it even possible with all the painful ones crawling in her mind? Happy memories… the zoo… the aquarium… singing and dancing together…. Holding hands… kissing… yeah. There were good memories too.

“Mhmm… happy memories.” Nozomi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was going to be a tough battle for both of them, but she knew it would make them stronger. If they could just get through this, maybe everything really would be okay. “Happy memories Elicchi. More and more.”

“Sleepy…” Eli nodded her head in agreement with the happy memories part, but her body was exhausted and she felt numb. The emptiness in her heart was still present, but it started to warm slightly at the thought of going to the zoo again… happy memories.

“Let's get you into bed, Elicchi.” Nozomi lifted the girl up, though it was hard considering how weak she was as well, but she did it anyway. She protecc the blonde she loves so much. “We can take things slow and easy… I can wait for my forever with you.”

Eli nodded her head again, eyes closed as she curled up in Nozomi's arms. Her ear pressed against Nozomi's chest to listen to the soft heartbeat and for once in how long, she actually believed that everything would be okay.


End file.
